Getting Started
__NOEDITSECTION__ So you want to join the colourful world of Luvinia? Hunt down Goblins and Beasts, help those in need and bring honor to your Nation? This guide will show you how to get started. Sytem Requirements First of all you will need to check if you will even be able to enjoy this game. So before you download the game, please make sure you fullfill at least the minimum requirements, or you might have to fight with massive lag and horrendous graphical errors. Registering an Account The second step is to register an account with Outspark, if you don't already have one. To do so please go to the Outspark registration page and fill out the necessary fields. After sending your registration off, you will receive an e-mail asking you to activate your account. Download and Installation To download the game, go to Outspark's Luvinia page and click the big, orange Join the Beta button. You will now be prompted to save the game. The file is pretty big, so depending on server load and your internet settings this might take up to 4 hours or even longer. Once you have the Luvinia Installer fully downloaded, double left-click the icon to run the file. Follow the setup instructions and once everything is completed you will find a shortcut to the Luvinia Launcher on your desktop. Joining the Game Whenever you start the Launcher it will first check for updates, so wait a bit till the status bar says Patch check completed. Enter your account data and off we go! The game starts with your first choice, the Server Selection Screen. Each server is its own game, so you cannot meet people on a server different from the one you are playing on. Another important fact is that your character information is server bound, meaning you can't start a character on one server and continue playing it on another. Moving a character across servers is also not possible. If you later on decide, that you want to join a different server you will have to create a new character on that one. At the moment there is only one server, Stardust, so choose that one and continue. The next step is the Character Selection Screen. As you currently have no characters it will be empty. Click on the Create Character'''button on the right hand side to create your first alter ego on Luvinia. Once in the Character Creation Screen you will have the following options: *Select the Nation you want to join *Select a gender *Select a Constellation *Choose between different faces, hairstyles and hair colors *Choose a voice *Enter a name The character will show up once you select a gender. You might have to try a lot of names before one gets finally accepted, as the popular ones get claimed very early on. When you are done and sure about your decisions, press the red '''Create Character button. You will now be brought back to the Character Selection Screen, but this time your newly created character will be waiting there for you. As you can see on the right, your character is currently a Beginner, this title will change depending on which class you choose to become later on. Double click on the character, its name on the right or the red Enter Game button and you will be transported into the magical world of Luvinia. The First Steps The Slipper Bunnies Your character will first appear in Geneway College. Before you start anything else, it is best to familiarize yourself with the menus. Read the hints the pixie gives you and try out the shortkeys. The first mission you have is to talk to Candidates Instructor Antonia, she is on the left in front of you, but you can also click on the red part in the quest description to auto-route there. Talk to her to accept the Quest Target: Graduation! and choose a sub-class for your Beginner. You can choose between becoming a future Magician, Rogue or Warrior. As long as you do not confirm your class after finishing all graduation quests you will still be able to change your choice. Noticed the little heart icon next to your map yet? This is a starter bonus that grants you double exp from killing monsters for a whooping three hours. So let's start on the quest. Either open up the quest menu and click on the red Slipper Bunnies to auto-route to a spot, or simply walk around a bit to find some. Once you are close to one, left-click it to make it your target or right click to auto-attack immediately. ccc The Trial Cave ccc Janas Lake ccc Links *MMO Melting Pot have an Introduction To Luvinia post that may be useful for new players *The official Luvinia site has a lengthy Getting Started guide that's very useful for your first steps ingame. Category:Game Basics